<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Another Cliched Story by EternallyCullen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662526">Not Another Cliched Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyCullen/pseuds/EternallyCullen'>EternallyCullen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyCullen/pseuds/EternallyCullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Ladylibre as part of FAGE 12: Never too late to start anew. </p><p>Aren't those 90's/2000's teen movies just corny? Those perfect characters with their perfect lives. Some people's lives are perfect - but what happens during that happily ever after?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen &amp; Edward Cullen &amp; Emmett Cullen &amp; Jasper Hale &amp; Rosalie Hale &amp; Bella Swan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1. </b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once upon a time</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was a little girl. Now, this little girl had everything that she possibly could have wanted...a loving family and a good home. She was also graced with a fabulous bone structure, long blonde hair and a perfect smile. If you combine this, along with the girl being amongst the top of her class, then you’ll agree that everything was perfect? Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, it was right. That girl was me. I was so freaking lucky. My friends were amazing, we stuck together through thick and thin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was fourteen when I met </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You think you know what’s coming next? That he ruined everything? That the dynamics of my wonderful friendships changed when he came? Well, you’ll be wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward Cullen was a dream boat. He was almost sixteen years old when he transferred to our small town high school from some even smaller town in a small village in England. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and my friend Emmett hit it off immediately - they were both big time into sports (and spent most of the time fighting over things that myself and my girlfriends didn’t really understand). Edward was quickly welcomed into our little group and within days it felt like he’d been with us since kindergarten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m going to mention Emmett again now. Football star, wrestler and one hell of a cook in home ed - he would one hundred percent deny that last comment to protect his masculinity- but MY GOD, that boy could bake the best brownie known to mankind.  I met Emmett McCarty before I could walk. Our mothers were good friends and the two of us were born one week apart so we spent most of our baby and toddler years together. He was my partner in crime, my confidant and my protector. But most of all he was my crush. I adored him with all of my heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emmett dated through high school. He dated a lot. The relationships didn’t seem to last too long because girls got bored of waiting around for him and complained that he spent too much time with his friends...three of whom were girls. When I think about it now, it can’t have been easy for him - but he always handled it well. I never saw him cry back then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Secretly, I fawned over him. My best friend. I didn’t confide in anyone apart from the diary hidden in the bottom of my sock drawer. I didn’t want to cause a rift in our little group. I had read enough books and watched many movies. It was never a good idea to get involved with a friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, out of the blue, something happened. Jasper walked in on something that even the strongest brand of bleach wouldn’t ever be able to erase. Emmett’s hairy behind, pounding, balls deep, into our friend Bella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out that the two of them had been messing about for a few months and had fallen for each other. Everyone was so happy for them and from then on they were inseparable. I loved seeing my best friends so happy. They were both so incredible and kind. They deserved happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Edward made his appearance and made a beeline for me with his stupid smooth British accent and his pretty hair, it wasn’t long before I noticed him noticing me. At first it was a bit of fun. We would spend a little time together without the rest of the group, just as friends, but as time went by, I realised that Edward was a very special human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The school loved Edward. The soccer team chased him and he quickly became a favourite player. Sports aside, Edward was also ridiculously intelligent. I don’t know how they teach math in England, but Edward was good. He blew me away. Somehow he was able to play his matches, complete his homework and woo me, as well as have time to have a social life. He was very organised and smelt delicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fell for Edward Cullen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My name is Rosalie Hale, and this is my story. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Notes:</strong> This was utterly terrifying for me to write. I’ve never written this character in the first person before, but I’ll admit that it was fun. I have decided to post this drabble style, a few short chapters. I hope it comes across as I want it to. A bit of easy reading fluff. Thank you to my lovely beta, Tammy, my pre readers (Mrs T, and LydiaEstelle) as always for all their help and also Sarah Dooley (mariescullen) for the beautiful banner. Hi five to Deonne for hosting another FIC AWESOME GIFT EXCHANGE and for running the writing sprints - these little exchanges are always a lot of fun. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Prologue </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Let me tell you a little story. It literally begins like almost every single teen movie you have ever seen… you’re going to have to bear with me, it’s a little long and full of cliches…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> Intersted?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>